


Reckless

by Jess4400



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Steven would you please take care of yourself thanks, Thank God Connie is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess4400/pseuds/Jess4400
Summary: “No! Wait!” You yell, and you don’t know why. You should be furious, yelling at him to leave and never talk to you again; “Don’t you know how much pain you've caused me?”  But you don’t. Because he almost did leave, and you know he will disappear again if you give him the chance.Or: Steven and Connie have a talk about sacrifices.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been about two days since Steven’s return and you still haven't gone home. Not yet. You have to stay, to make sure he’s really here. To make sure he doesn’t do something stupid like that again. You still haven't gotten the chance to yell at him yet. You really want to, but he’s been whisked away from you countless times by Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg.

You get it. They’re his real family and they’re happy he’s home. They’ve been doting on him ever since he returned, asking “Do you want me to make you something to eat? Do you want to rest? How about a shower?” He’s declined almost every offer. It makes you sick.

They’re not asking the real questions that need to be answered. You think you'd be screaming in his face right now if he was in the room. But no. Three hours of sleep later and he’s up and at ‘em helping the Gems make a spaceship to rescue Lars and the Off-Colors.

You want to scream at him, shake him, hug him, tell him to take care of himself first, and worry about the others later, but you know he won’t listen. He never does.

Six a.m. and he fumbles inside, heading for the kitchen. You’re sitting on the living room sofa, arms crossed, glaring at the door. He passes you and gives you a tired greeting that you pointedly ignore. You figure since he wants to go and disappear so badly, you’ll show him what it feels like.

You hear him in the kitchen, opening the fridge, closing the fridge, grabbing a utensil from the drawer, opening a bag, and setting a plate. He’s probably making himself a PB&J sandwich. Good. It’s about time he ate something.

You decide you’ve done enough worrying. Now you know he’s safe and inside the house for a while. You finally close your eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up and realize everything around you is pink. It kind of looks like how Steven described Lion’s mane. _But you’re human,_ your mind whispers. _There’s no way you could have gotten inside Lion’s mane._ So where are you? Are you still asleep?

You decide to walk around. A thick mirage of pink trees surround you. You navigate through soft leaves and find a small clearing. There is a pond, seemingly filled with strawberry milk, just ahead to your left. You sit by the bank, wondering and waiting. You must be here for a reason. Where’s Steven? Is this his dream power?

Your questions are answered a few moments later when you hear a timid “Hello?” from the boy you thought you’d never describe as timid. You turn and scan your surroundings for your him. He’s not in the clearing, so he must be in the forest.

“Steven?” You call, cupping your hands around your mouth to amplify the sound, “I’m over here! Follow my voice.”

You hear the footsteps get closer and closer until you’re face to face with your best friend and worst enemy. He looks tired. You feel tired.

“Hey Connie,” he says, embarrassed, his eyes barely meeting yours. “Sorry I’m in your dreams. It was an accident. I’ll wake up and leave now.”

“No! Wait!” You yell, and you don’t know why. You should be furious, yelling at him to _leave and never talk to you again; “Don’t you know how much pain you've caused me?”_   But you don’t. Because he almost did leave, and you know he will disappear again if you give him the chance.

 


End file.
